<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raping a Shark by Heroes_of_the_Future</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526930">Raping a Shark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroes_of_the_Future/pseuds/Heroes_of_the_Future'>Heroes_of_the_Future</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroes_of_the_Future/pseuds/Heroes_of_the_Future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharkboy is a boy raised by sharks after a storm took away everything he loved, on the planet drool a shadow appears that can give him the location of his father only if he is willing to do him a small favor in exchange for what he wants most in life... To be with his father one more time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavagirl/Sharkboy (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raping a Shark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a NSFW fanfic, of the fictional character Sharkboy from the franchise: The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was in the shark submarine to look for my father, Max told me that he was looking for me, also at the bottom of the ocean, but today I had no success in finding a clue of my father either, in no way was I going to give up, but I couldn't find him anywhere, three months had already passed since we saved the planet Drool from Mr. Electricity (that was the name Linus and Max had given him) and he had spent almost that time looking for my father but there was no trace of the nowhere ...<br/>"Sharboy, are you okay?" Lavagirl asked beside her.<br/>surprised, her beautiful voice took me out of my thoughts.<br/>"Yes alone ... I can't find anything, a clue, I don't even know what I'm looking for; it's at the bottom of the sea, but ... where?" ask desperate.<br/>"Easy Sharkboy, I know you will find something to guide you to find your father sooner or later" Lavagirl said comforting me.<br/>"Thank you Lavagirl ..."<br/>I liked Lavagirl to cheer me up, it made things on planet Drool not boring all the time and it made the beach on earth more beautiful with her hair dancing in the wind; I blushed to see her so cute smiling at me, but I moved away because a shark should not be seen as helpless by any creature, a shark is strong, without feelings and it BITES that is what a shark does.<br/>"Sharkboy, it's time to go back to the planet Drool" Lavagirl said smiling at me.<br/>On the planet Drool<br/>I could always think of Lavagirl's smile but ... I can't stop thinking about how long it has been since I saw him ... whenever I remember how Max's parents love each other and are united either by the candy area It's too much for me to see the giants always kissing ... Bleh, it disgusts me just thinking about it ... But just thinking about their close family makes me jealous and makes me wonder: will he recognize me when he sees me? .I ... will I admit it ?, Sharks do not cry, I should clear my mind walking through the areas of the planet Drool, I had no pending at this time as king of the ocean, I was too calm to believe that is true.<br/>Even before he was king of the ocean, he saved endangered dolphins from nets or turtles suffering from stupid and disgusting plastic straws, but thanks to the deep-melting medical service, it was one less problem to worry about. Without knowing it, I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I didn't know where it was or what place it was, but my shark sense gave me a bad feeling about this place, it wasn't normal, even for planet drool.<br/>Everything was dark, it was like a big ditch, with some pits you must swim in them not on top of them, but even if it was under the water I couldn't swim either way, it didn't make sense.<br/>Why would that be here? Why now? I have to tell Lavagirl about this.<br/>Before she could turn to look for her best friend, she noticed something that puzzled her.<br/>"Is ... is that my sign?" ask out loud.<br/>My father gave it to me, to decorate the door of my room when we were still together: My little shark's room had the same stickers that my dad and I put on it before the accident ...<br/>Before I could hold it in my hands, the sign left me and flew inside, I chased it quickly, although it was better in the water, I would not let this stop me, I went deeper and deeper into the pit, I did not care about anything, I just got the sign back, I didn't know how, or why, but this could be a clue to be with my father again !, I was desperate to a point, I remembered how Lavagirl calmed me down but that doesn't matter if I can't find it, I felt that I lost it while flying through the pit in the tunnels, it got worse, it looked like a labyrinth, I flew to keep track of it, I already lost my father once, I wasn't going to lose this too.<br/>Luckily the sign after flying as much as if it were a game finally dropped to the ground, I was going to bend down to grab it but realized I was not alone ... my shark instincts alarmed me one presence, I turned around, I was looking for a figure that seemed aggressive to me, but I ended up finding a large black mass, it looked like a shadow that slipped away and learned my movements, living so long in the ocean you learn some things.<br/>It appeared and disappeared in different parts of the rocks of the Pit, I could hear through my super shark ear the drops that were slipping from the pointed rocks that hung from the ceiling, I had to admit that the place looked and smelled damp. I could tell when someone was behind me, but this sensation was unlike any sensation I have ever felt, a presence that made me tremble? Me? to the king of the ocean and raised by sharks, it was impossible! He feels no fear, I protect all sea creatures and those who matter to me in life, I would not let a shadow scare me away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still need your help!<br/>Okay people. This is your mission if you decide to accept it. What are some scenarios that you envision your favorite characters doing are getting into? Review or email and let me know. I will write the ideas that I love the most.<br/>Thank you for those who chose to help already and thanks for those who may offer more ideas.<br/>Love ya,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>